I'm a Spartan!
by Havbot
Summary: Zoe wakes up and finds that she's a spartan, well she's Mendes' new spartan, and she's gotta learn the ways of the spartan. Ok yeah I suck at this so quiet laughing OK? Either Kurt or Master Chief X OC. tell me which one you want.


**I'm a Spartan and I've already saved the day!!**

Characters:

Zoe Small, Second Lieutenant, Spartan-397

Zoe groaned as she shook her head. What happened? The last thing she remembered was that she was playing her xbox game Halo, and then the next thing she knew, she was swirling in this strange void. She then hit the ground, or what ever it was hard and blacked out. When she came to, which she was now doing, she had a splitting headache and the continuing sound of humming only made it worse. She opened her eyes and found blackness. Had she opened her eyes or was something blind folding her?

"Whoa, hold it there Spark, let me get this fixed up and then you'll be able to see." Said a male voice. Zoe felt something on her back fiddling with something that lay on her back, something heavy. Zoe lay still listening to the click and clanks as the man fixed something on her back. The sounds were really loud and annoying but she did what she was told and lay still ignoring the humming and clinking clanking sounds.

After a while the vision returned, well it more came on, since it was more of a computer screen then eyes. Zoe started panicking thinking that she was now a robot. What was she thinking, she wasn't a robot, there had to be a better explanation, is seamed familiar but as well as alien. Numbers, numbers she would see in her tech class at school, scrolled along and around her vision distracting her from her surroundings for a moment. If she was reading right, which she believed she was, this was bio scanning results and her armor results. It looked like she was functioning well on both test.

"How are yeah doing Lieutenant?" asked the same male voice. Zoe looked for the source of the voice and found a middle-aged man in a halo marine battle armor. Her sharp eyes saw stumps that showed the man's chin was growing and that it probably been a few days since he last shaved, and by the smell, showered. He was leaning on the back of a Troop Transport and had a cigar hanging limply on his chapped lips. More marines sat around them, about three more in the back and two in the front. A female marine drove the transporter and another male sat in the passengers seat assault rifle ready.

Zoe was lying on the floor of the Troop Transport. The two marines, the middle aged man one of them, had their feet on the edge of the transport, giving Zoe some room to rest on the floor. The other marine next to the old man sat more nervously then the man next to him. His red hair visible under the helmet and his gun up and ready. Everyone except the old man and the driver had their weapons ready for anything. This made Zoe a little nervous, what was going on? Zoe tried to get up but the man boot stopped her.

"Hold on Spark, we're nearly to the base, we can properly fix you there." He said. Zoe didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, all she knew was that the game Halo had come to life, or someone was being really funny and hired some really good actors and was playing a prank on her. Thou she crossed the prank off the list when a UNSC dropship flew over the transport. Ok she probably was dreaming; yeah that's what was happening, she was dreaming. She probably should stop playing Halo for a while; get it out of her systems before she started speaking like a Halo Nerd at school. But more and more as more dropships flew by, the dream seamed more of a reality to Zoe then a dream, a dream she was hopping she was having.

"Where am I?" Zoe asked. Her voice seamed older then she was, only sixteen she sounded like she was in her mid twenties. It startled her, but she didn't show it, she was good in keeping her face blank at all times. The old man looked down at Zoe and chuckled. He popped his cigar out of him mouth and in between two of his withered fingers.

"Mendes, Egypt." He said as if this would answer everything, but of course it didn't. Zoe only nodded and she lay there, watching as more and more dropships flew by. The humming continued until it was interrupted by loud clanks as the transporter drove over rough terrain, or pavement, as buildings came into view, burnt crumbling tall buildings.

Zoe wanted to get up, but she couldn't move. The old man was making sure she didn't and the other marines had taken up all the space. As well when she moved her arms to get more comfortable, pain seeped thought her body and she nearly blacked out from the pain. It looked like she had broken most of her bones in her body, if not nearly all. She could also taste iron in her mouth and knew she was bleeding, but where?

The ride was become rougher and it jolted her against the side of the transport more then before.

"Can you get us a more smooth ride private?" asked the old man to the driver.

"Sorry sir but orders were to stay in between the Warthog and the Gauss Hog." She said. The old man sighed and slumped in his seat looking at the scenery around them. The marines seam more comfortable as they got closer to the base.

"Ah corporal sir, her armor is sparking again." Said the red headed. The old man looked down at Zoe and cursed loudly.

"Give me the damn radio." Ordered the old man. The passenger next to the driver reached other and gave him a small radio. The man snatched it and pressed the button on the side and growled into it: "The Spartan's armor is sparking again, and I can't fix it." He said and waited.

"**Well reach the base in five minutes. The commander knows we have an injured Spartan, so we have priority to get into the base as soon as we get there."** Said a male voice from the radio.

"Got that, over and out." The old man tossed the radio to the passenger and looked down at Zoe. "We'll get you up and running soon, Lieutenant, so relax as enjoy the ride." Zoe didn't say anything and watched as more buildings came into view. Zoe sat there waiting and groaning in pain as they hit a bump and she slammed into the side. Finally the stopped and she sighed as the humming stopped for a moment and then she heard someone arguing. Then there was more moving and Zoe saw high metal fences before she saw landed or landing dropships. They were here, finally.

The Troop Transporter stopped and the marines jumped out. Zoe struggled to get up and move her feet. Hands steadied her and more hands helped her get off the transport. When she landed hard on her foot, she fell to her knees and gasped in pain.

"Get a stretcher here." Ordered someone, with a female voice. Zoe looked up to see medics running at towards her. She felt someone tack off her helmet and hot dry air smacked her in the face, making her cough. As soon as her coughing fit ended, she was helped out of most of her armor, the most that could be taken off to lighten the medic's load. She was then rolled onto the stretcher and felt it lifting up. The pain was too much and she blacked out.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"How is she?" asked a male voice from Zoe's right. Zoe swallowed as she tried to open her heavy eyelids, but failed.

"She's suffered major injuries but she will recover in a few days of rest." Came a male voice to her left. There was a soft humming noise and she could see the red veins in her eyelids as bright light shone on her. Cool air circled around her as she lay on a comfortable warm bed. Heat from the light warmed Zoe's face as she felt a cool hand brush against her forehead. It went stiff.

"You better be careful there doc, you know how Spartans feel about being handled when they are seamy wake." Said the male voice from Zoe's right.

"Don't worry captain, I'm sure she's still out cold." Said the voice from her left. There was a sigh and the hand disappeared. For some odd reason she had to stop herself from grabbing the man's hand and punch him in. She had gone all alert and her body had gone stiff. She relaxed and moved her fingers. They were numb, but it probably was a good thing. She then was able to open her eyes and look around.

She was in a long room, filled with medical equipment and patients. Doctors and nurses walked around, working, talking or just plain sitting and writing. A few patients were lying asleep on their beds, while others were talking to doctors or nurses, talking to their neighbors or talking to visitors.

Some of the patients were badly injured and were nearly covered in bandages from head to toe. Some didn't look too bad but serious enough to be in bed. Zoe looked at herself; she looked fine but there was a hint of pain from all four limbs and her midsection. She wanted to scratch an itch on her forehead but her arms were too numb to move much.

The two men she had heard were standing just at the foot of her bed, their backs turned to her in discussion. Of course she could easily hear them, for some strange reason, and she concentrated on them

"I don't think she'll be fit enough for more fighting at least at the end of this week. I've managed to mend her bones together but they still need time to heal naturally, and plus for lungs, they at least need four days of rest." Said one of the men, presuming he was the doctor. The other man was in a neat marine uniform and he had his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Doctor, I have thirteen thousand marines irritating the hell out of me wondering if the Spartan is alright, and when they'll be able to see her on duty. I have plenty of other things to do then worry about one soldier, is there no shorter time?" the man whispered hard making the doctor back up an inch.

"I'm sorry captain, but the human body takes time to heal." Said the doctor. "The human body would take two weeks, but since she's a Spartan, it'll only take one week, that's all." The doctor added when it looked like the captain would argue some more.

"Fine one week, but I'll need her help when she's on her feet." Said the captian, and he turned and left. The doctor shook his head and turned to Zoe. He froze when he saw her eyes open and she watched him with expression less eyes.

"I'm glade your awake Second Lieutenant." Said the Doctor. Zoe could only node, her lips were to numb to pronouns a coherent word. The doctor went to Zoe's side again and red the bio readers above Zoe's head.

"Where am I?" Zoe asked the doctor. The man looked down and smiled.

"Mendes military outpost. Well your in the medbay of the base but I figured you wanted the actual place." He said. Zoe nodded and looked around. She wasn't tired and she wanted out of the bed.

"Can I get out of here?" Zoe asked. The doctor chuckled.

"Dislike hospitals?" the man asked. Zoe nodded and the doctor pressed a few buttons on the bio screens.

"Wait for a while until the drugs dissolve and then I'll have a nurse bring you some clothes," the doctor said then looked down at Zoe's body and then added. "If there is any your size." Zoe nodded and the doctor left. Zoe sighed as she watched the ceiling. So she was a Spartan, if the captain was calling her one. But how did she get into Halo in the first place, she was playing the game and then the next thing she knew she was a Spartan, and actual Spartan. So if she was a Spartan then she was kick ass strong and fast and the smartest thing in the universe, we'll that's decorating it a bit, but she would be smart and one of the best soldiers in the galaxy. At the moment she didn't feel like a Spartan, she felt like herself.

It didn't take long for the drugs to wear off and a nurse to come and bring her some clothes. The nurse had shut the screens and helped Zoe into her now new uniform, because she still felt the effects of the drugs. The doctor was waiting outside when the nurse pulled the screens back and he indicated for Zoe to follow him. She was really tall when she stood next to the doctor and the nurse, about three feet higher then them she was a giant. She inwardly smiled.

As they walked through the medbay, Zoe noticed people staring at her as she walked past with the doctor leading her. She tried to ignore the stares but they were too distracting to ignore. Every time she would look in their direction, they would avert their eyes and pretend that they weren't staring at her. She was somewhat relieved when they came out of the medbay, somewhat. More marines were walking down halls and when she came into view, they would nearly run into each other from staring at her. She found it unnerving when they stared but she continued to ignore it. The doctor stopped at a room and Zoe could easily hear a lot more voices in the room then in the hall.

"This is the cafeteria, your meals will be served in here, if you need anything you just ask the supply officer." Said the doctor who, to Zoe's relief, continued passed the loud room on down the hall. "Things have been moved in your new quarters, since we had to get a larger bed for you, so don't worry about the strange size's. If there are any problems with the furniture, you report it to the supply officer, if you need any medical needs you report to the medbay and a doctor will help you. The Armory is down that corridor and the Laundromats down that corridor." They went down another corridor and stopped when the sounds of metal clinking against metal came and more talking.

"This is the weight room, the gym and pool are doors though there. If you need anything get the officer in charge to help you. His office is easily found." They continued on.

"There is a training room and shooting range, down that corridor and the showers are down that corridor. Your room will be down that corridor." They continued on until they reached a door among a long row of doors equally spaced out, for five meters from door to door. The doctor turned to Zoe and looked up at her.

"If there is any questions you have please speck them now." Said the Doctor.

"Duty." Zoe said. That one word made it clear to the doctor.

"You will report in one week, one week, no more and no less, to Captain Alex Luther, on the bridge. He will had instructions for you." He said. Zoe nodded and the doctor bid her good day before he left. Zoe turned to her door and saw no doorknob, so how was she going to go in. There was no button and no hand pad, so how was she going to get in?

"You having a problem?" asked a female voice from down the hall. Zoe looked up and saw a marine woman, her next-door neighbor, stood by an open door. She didn't see or hear the woman come. Zoe looked back at the door and then back at the woman.

"How do you open the door?" Zoe asked. The woman gave her an amused face and walked away from her door. It closed then she came close to it and it opened.

"You see now?" the woman asked a bit of a snicker in her voice. Zoe stepped closer to the door and it opened. She smiled slightly and turned to the woman.

"Thanks." She said. The woman smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was I the same situation when I first came here." She said. The woman leaned away from the wall and read the name pin pinned by the nurse when she helped Zoe into the uniform.

"Second Lieutenant Zoe, Spartan-397, I'm Private Dove Jenkins, by the way." Said the woman.

"Nice to meet you Private Jenkins." Zoe said. The woman waved her hands.

"Call me Dove, please, can I call you Zoe?" said the woman. Zoe nodded her head and then turned towards her room.

"**Would Private Jenkins please report to the Cafeteria."** Blared the intercom speaker and Dove groaned. She hit her head on the wall lightly and then stood.

"Is something wrong?" Zoe asked confused. Dove looked at her.

"There are these first lieutenants that love to pick on me, since I know more about their rank then they do, and their responsibilities. Well they hate that and well they make it a sport to make fun of me." She said. Zoe lifted an eyebrow.

"Where are the second lieutenants? Can't they stop that?" she asked.

"There are no second lieutenant and higher in the base right now, the first lieutenants are in charge until they return." Said Dove. "I'm screwed." Dove moved away from the door and walked down the hall. Zoe watched her until she disappeared around the corner. Zoe turned and entered her room. It was a normal room, with plain white walls with a large bunk bed table and locker. A mirror was in a corner and she went to it to see how much she had changed. She defiantly had gone older.

Poor girl, Zoe felt sorry for Dove as she looked at herself. What could she do? If only there was at least a second lieutenant in the base she could go to. The rank badge on her arms made her turn and hit her forehead. She was a second lieutenant, she could help, but she had to find the cafeteria first.

Zoe bolted out her quarter's doors and ran down the way Dove had gone. She remembered which way was to the cafeteria and ran faster. Marines in the hall hit the walls as Zoe ran past them. They hurried to see what would make a Spartan rush so quickly.

Zoe made it to the cafeteria with a bunch of marines behind her. She quickly entered the overly loud cafeteria and looked over the marines' head to see a first lieutenant slug Dove in the face. Zoe winced and watched as two more first lieutenants came in and started hitting on the woman. Zoe growled startling the marines in front of her and she made her way towards the fight. The marines moved out of her way as she went through them until she got to the middle where Dove was lying on the floor as the first lieutenants started kicking her.

Zoe swiped her feet under one of the first lieutenants and he stumbled. Zoe grabbed the other two but the scruff of their necks and lifted them easily off the ground. The marines that were watching shushed and watched. Zoe turned to the marines who had followed her.

"Get a doctor." She ordered and two of them disappeared to the medbay. The two first lieutenants Zoe had struggled and Zoe let them go. They fell to the floor in a heap and Zoe picked up Dove easily, and placed her onto one of the dining tables. How long had she been in the fight? Zoe shook her head and pointed to a marine.

"Keep an eye on her." she ordered and the marine nodded his head and stepped forward instantly. Zoe turned to the three dazed first lieutenants and grabbed three chairs. She picked on of them up and placed each of them in a chair.

"Who dares stop us?" shouted one of the lieutenants red in the face. Zoe got into his face and he instantly shut his mouth.

"I dare, lieutenant." Zoe growled. The man paled and Zoe turned to the others. They were staring at her in shock. Zoe straightened and stepped away from them. She watched them until someone shouted:

"OFFICER ON THE DECK!!" Zoe snapped to attention and turned to see Captain Luther and a different doctor come through the mass of stiff marines.

"At ease." Said Luther and we went to Zoe.

"Your already giving me a headache, and you just woke up early this afternoon." He said and turned to an unconscious Dove. The doctor had gone straight to her when he saw her and started checking her.

"How is she doc?" the captain asked, with a very slight hint of worry in his voice that Zoe only heard.

"Broken rib, nose and a lot of serious bruises, one heck of a beating." Reported the doctor taking a small torch and flash into Dove's eyes. Zoe stiffened and fought the urge to turn on the three bastards and beat them senseless, but she didn't want to get into trouble. The captain then turned to the three of them, and Zoe noticed anger burning in them.

"I will see you three in my office now." The captain ordered, calm, but icily.

"Y-yes sir." The one in the middle said and the three of them stood and left. Zoe turned to Dove who was still unconscious on the table.

"Thank you Second Lieutenant, I'm glade you were here to stop this before it got worse." He said. Zoe nodded and the captain followed as stretch bearers carried Dove away. Zoe relaxed and looked around. The marines looked at Zoe and she cleared her throat. That snapped the marines out of their stare and Zoe left immediately. The marines stared after her as she went to down the corridors to her room. She had an interesting day and she was getting tired, the side effects of the drugs.

As soon as she got to her room, she changed into a pare of white shorts and shirt and crawled into the comfortable bed. She was tired she wanted to sleep, and sleep came to her as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
